1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an obstetrical instrument, and, more particularly, to an obstetrical instrument for use during the birthing process.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is not uncommon during the birthing process for a pregnant patient to reach full dilation of the cervix and begin pushing the fetus down through the birth canal only to have the fetus become lodged in the birth canal. Often a vacuum or forceps may be used to further assist the delivery. This may, however, worsen the situation by causing the fetus to become more firmly impacted or lodged in the birth canal without achieving delivery. After attempts of vaginal delivery are abandoned, the delivering physician must deliver the fetus through cesarean section.
During the course of a cesarean section, the fetus must be positioned such that the physician can reach behind the head of the fetus to deliver the baby out of the uterine cavity through an incision made for purposes of delivery. Presently, the fetal head is often positioned for such delivery by an assisting physician or nurse. Such an assistant must insert his or her hand up through the birth canal and place his or her fingers against the fetal head to position the head such that the delivering physician can reach behind the head and gently deliver the baby out through the incision in the uterine cavity. Often in such cases, a surgical drape is placed over the legs of the patient and the assistant is essentially working blind under the sterile drape.
The assistant who asserts the force to push the fetal head into position for the delivering physician does so with his or her fingers, which requires considerable force and is limited by the length of the assistant's arms and/or fingers, as well as by the assistant's physical strength.
What is needed in the art is an obstetrical device which provides for a more efficient and safe delivery of a fetus.